A Deusa do fogo
by Shurinha
Summary: Antes de Athena, uma Deusa escolhe vim a terra para ajudalá nas terriveis batalhas contra os Deuses egoitas e ambiçiosos, leiam esta historia cheia de aventura e emoção...
1. Chapter 1

**A Deusa do Fogo**

OBS: Alguns Nomes são totalmente fictícios, talvez nunca tenha sido divulgado pelo anime. Esta Historia foi feita alguns anos por mim e por uma amigo meu, smente agora estou publicando...espero que gostem.

Esta Historia começa a cinco anos antes de Zeus mandar Athena(Saori Kido) para a terra.

**1° Capitulo – E Renasce o Fogo.**

Alguns anos antes de Athena regressar para seu posto na terra, eis que uma Deusa pede permissão a Zeus para poder ajudar Athena nas terríveis batalhas da qual ela Athena e seus cavaleiros iriam enfrentar.

**No Olímpio**

**Héstia:** O Zeus meu querido irmão, quero ir a terra para protegê-la junto com Athena.

**Zeus:** Seus lugar é no olimpo Hestia, por quais motivos quer ir a terra, e se apossar de um corpo de um mortal?

**Héstia:** Bem como sabes meu irmão, alguns Deuses são muitos pretensiosos e egoísta sempre querendo destruir a humanidade, vc mais que ninguém sabe o quanto eu admiro e gosto dos humanos, por isso lhes forneço seu calor tanto do fogo como o da vida até hoje, vc não ira negar este pedido meu, irá?

**Zeus:** Sabes que não, vc como minha irmã mais, velha que cuidou de todos nos, sabe o quanto a respeito, jamais iria me impor a vc, só quero o seu bem tanto o quanto da minha filha, por isso lhe concedo este pedido, quando for a hora, vc poderá se apossar do corpo que desejar.

**Héstia:** Não!!! Eu quero nascer como uma mortal, quero ter a experiência de um humano, sempre tive curiosidade e agora quero matar o meu desejo.

**Zeus:** Que assim seja então, vou colocá-la para nascer o mais perto de Athena o possível, seu desejo minha irmã acaba de ser realizado...

**Héstia:** Óóóó!!! Obrigada meu irmão...

Então Héstia espero paciente pelo seu desejo...ate que...

**Santuário (2 meses depois)**

Na Grécia uma mulher cujo nome se chama Kenia estava toda feliz sentada em um banco com as mão na barriga , este que então surge seu esposo Tainatos, para ver o que se passava tanta felicidade

**Tainatos:** Nossa Kenia, qual é o motivo de tanta felicidade, me diga eu to curioso...

**Kenia:** O meu Bravo Guerreiro, passa a mão em minha barriga, não sentes nada?

**Tainatos:** Não, esta um pouco maior, é pq vc anda comendo demais, desse jeito vai virar um bolinha.

**Kenia:** com cara de indignada: Aé é, espere só eu virar um bola e rolar em cima de vc, ai não vai ter pata de leão que te deixe vivo.

**Tainatos:** Brincadeira amor, mais me diga, qual é a surpresa.

**Kenia:** Aioros e Aioria, vão ter mais um irmãozinho...

**Tainatos:** O QUE!? Vc esta grávida, mais isso é maravilhoso, faz quanto tempo, pq naum me contou antes?

**Kenia:** Calma, Calma...Eu fiquei sabendo há poucos dias, estou tão feliz, vamos ter outro bebê, não é maravilhoso...

**Tainatos:** é sim, e vai ser uma menina, chega de cueca, já tenho dois, agora quero uma menina, uma amazona.

**Kenia:** que seja à vontade de Zeus, mas com certeza ele fará nosso pedido.

Kenia e Tainatos eram os pais de Aioros e Aioria, ele era o cavaleiro de Leão na época no santuário, e era ele quem treinava o filho Aioros para ser o cavaleiro de sagitário, um homem de extrema bondade, sempre foi a favor da justiça, e espera ansioso para que Athena regressasse ao seu trono, era muito amigo de Shion, e com ajuda dele e de outros cavaleiros cuidava dos demais meninos que viviam no Santuário que treinavam para ser os futuros cavaleiros de ouro.

Kenia tbém era muito boa, tinha uma coragem incrível e tbém foi uma amazona, mais guardou sua armadura e deixou as batalhas depois que soube que estava grávida do 1° filho.

Então com um sorriso bem largo no rosto Kenia e tainatos foram contar aos filhos a novidade...

**Aioros:** Serio mãe, quer dizer que vamos ter uma irmãzinha

**Kenia:** Isso é o que seu pai acha, mais espero que sim

**Tainatos:** Claro que é uma menina, e vai ter minha força e a coragem da mãe...

**Aioria:** como não sabia falar direito só sorria...

Então os meses foram se passando, até que chega o esperado dia.

**Tainatos:** O que foi meu bem o que esta sentindo, fala, fala...

**Kenia:** Ta doendo muito Tainatos, não estou agüentando, me ajude nossa filha precisa nascer, vamos me ajude...

Então Tainatos sai correndo pelo santuário pedindo ajuda, então que surge Shion ao lado de uma mulher venha e meio corcunda de aparência meio estranha.

**Shion:** Calma Tainatos, eu trouxe uma parteira, ela é um benzedeira, é muito boa, já fez partos muito dificieis, ela irá ajudar calma.

Então a velha entra no quarto e depois de um tempo Kenia para de gritar e gemer de dor, então a velha chama por Tainatos.

**Velha:** Senhor sua esposa esta com muitas complicações, vcs agora terão que fazer uma escolha difícil, ou nasce seu filho ou sua mulher que fica viva, dou-lhes este breve tempo para decidirem.

Então tainatos pega na mão de Kenia e a abraça bem suavemente, com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, então que escuta a voz de sua mulher dizendo.

**Kenia:** Tainatos me escute, quero que cuide de nossa filha, e de nossos filhos sempre com muito carinho, sempre os ensinando justiça e lhes dando sabedoria, e faça com que lute sempre pelo certo e pelo justo com muito amor em seus corações, e que nunca tenham medo da morte, pois a morte só é um passo para a outra vida...

**Tainatos:** Não, NÃO!!! Kenia vc não pode nos deixar, eu preciso de vc, nos precisamos de vc, vc é forte vai conseguir sair dessa.

**Kenia:** Fique tranqüilo Tainatos, sempre estarei com vcs , nos seus corações e na minha estrela guia, sempre guiando e iluminando os seus caminhos, eu te amo e amo meus filhos, por isso já fiz minha escolha, dou a minha vida pela de minha filha, mais antes faça meu ultimo pedido quero que nossa filha se chama Aika, assim como chamava minha avõ, faz isso pra mim

**Tainatos:** Claro que sim meu amor, mais vc não irá morrer, não irá

**Kenia:** Senhora pode fazer o parto e trazer minha filha ao mundo.

Tainatos entre em desespero e começa a gritar "Não morra" desesperadamente, até que Shion entra no quarto e o tira a Força de lá, o segurando na sala, minutos depois eles escutam o choro de uma criança e correm para o quarto.

Sua filha havia nascido e ao lado dela estava sua esposa morta com uma expressão serena e feliz no rosto...

Então uma grande tristeza se abate contra o santuário...mais é a chegada de uma nova era...

Continua...

E ai gente estão gostando da minha historia, quem quizer esta livre pra dar umas dicas de como posso melhorar, aceito todo tipo de critica...

vlw, e até o proximo cap.


	2. Héstia na Terra

**2° Capitulo: Héstia na Terra**

Nunca se virá tanta tristeza num homem só, é como se tivessem tirado toda a sua poderosa cosmo energia e o transformado em um trapo humano, mais Tainatos não fez que nem Orfeu, não foi ao submundo para pedir a Hades a vida de sua amada de volta, ele tinha mais 3 paixões em sua vida agora, os seus 3 filhos e pensou neles antes de fazer qualquer bobagem...

Então foi – se velado o corpo de Kenia, Aioros com sua irmã Aika em seus braços, muito tristonho, sua lagrimas não paravam de cair, caiam tantas que chegava a molhar o rosto de sua irmã, Aioria era muito pequeno, mais mesmo assim percebeu que sua mãe não o colocaria mais para dormir, que ela já se fora, que agora só restava seu pais e seus irmãos.

Chegando de volta ao santuário Tainatos colocou os filhos para dormirem, colocou Aika no berço e foi descansar tbém, tentar esquecer o pior mais ao mesmo tempo o melhor dia de sua vida, pois perderá a amada, mais ganhará uma filha, e esse era a razão a qual conseguia se confortar...

Depois de muito tempo já dormindo, Tainatos sente a presença de um cosmo estranho em seu quarto, e acorda assustado e se depara com um homem, De cabelos chaneis loiros e olhos azuis, voando como um passaro, vestido em uma túnica branca, e sorrindo para ele...

**Herodes:** Fique Calmo Tainatos, não vim lhe fazer mal, sou um anjo, um mensageiros de Zeus, e a pedido dele vim lhe entregar uma mensagem.

**Tainatos:** O que é!? E de Kenia, é sobre minha amada.

**Herodes:** Tbém, mais saiba que ela esta muito bem, esta agora nos campos Elíseos, e diz que estará sempre zelando por vcs... como vc agora vai cuidar de algo precioso de Zeus, ele me permitiu dizer onde estava sua amada.

**Tainatos:** isso me deixa muito feliz, agora fico em paz...mais o que é de Zeus o que estou cuidando?

**Herodes:** sua filha Tainatos, é a reencarnação da Deusa Héstia, a Deusa do fogo, ela veio para cuidar de Athena que brevemente chegará.

**Tainatos:** Não posso acreditar, então a minha filha veio para isso.

**Herodes:** sim, mais não sabíamos que sua mulher morreria, por causa disso Zeus lhe deu descanso eterno nos campos Elíseos, e para onde vc vai tbém quando partir desta terra, é um presente de Zeus pelo que se passou...Mais a morte dela não foi em vão, gerou uma linda menina, do qual está nossa Deusa suprema.

**Tainatos:** Minha filha, uma Deusa, nunca que iria imaginar, isso é uma honra para mim, mais ao mesmo tempo uma tristeza, tão pequena e já tem uma missão importante a fazer.

**Herodes:** Por isso cuide muito bem dela, e o mais importante, nunca revele sua identidade para ninguém, até o dia que ela completar 18 anos. Ela indicará o que vc deverá fazer para protege – lá, e fique tranqüilo, quando chegar à hora todos saberão quem ela é, pois Athena já sabe que ela esta na terra esperando – a.

**Tainatos:** Pode deixar cuidarei, se for preciso darei minha vida por ela, obrigado...

**Herodes:** agora já vou indo, que as graças de Zeus fiquem com vcs, até logo...

Então Herodes se vai como um feixe de luz, e Tainatos fica lá atônito olhando para a filha, feliz, e satisfeito.

Os 2 se passam e Héstia e os irmãos vão crescendo cada vez mais forte, Aioros consegue sua armadura de ouro, e o santuário vira uma festa só pq todos, quase todos os cavaleiros de ouro estão sendo treinados.

**Tainatos:** Aioros vc irá treinar Aioria para ser o futuro cavaleiro de Leão, tenho certeza que irá se sair muito bem.

**Aioros:** Claro pai, farei com muito prazer.

Então que surge uma menininha que cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes, correndo de encontro ao irmão.

**Aika/Héstia:** Aioros, Aioros, me leva de cavalinho, se num me leva mais de cavalinho...

**Aioros:** Aika, eu não tenho cara de cavalo, e vc e o Aioria abusam de mim, acham que eu sou cavalo de verdade e ficam me chicoteando, ta achando o que...

**Aika/Héstia:** Leva, leva...

**Aioria:** se vai levar ela eu tbém quero ir...

Derrepente Aioros se ve cercado pelos irmão que pulavam em cima dele sem parar...

**Aioros:** Ta vendo pai, vc os mima demais...perai que eu vou atacar minha flecha em vocês...hahahahah

E assim se segue todos os dias, como uma família feliz, a perda da mãe e da esposa já parecia superada. Mais mal sabia que dali uns anos essa linda família seria separada de vez.

**Santuário – 3 Anos Depois**

Tainatos começa a sentir uma presença maligna no santuário e vai falar com Shion.

**Tainatos:** Mestre, estou começando a sentir uma cosmo energia estranha no santuário, temo por ele, por sua vida e pela de todos, além da minha família.

**Shion:** Não precisa dessa formalidade Tainatos, nos conhecemos desde quando vc era pequeno e veio para cá, me chame só de Shion...e quanto a má cosmo energia, pode ficar tranqüilo, nada irá acontecer enquanto eu estiver aqui, lhe garanto

**Tainatos:** Se o Sr. Diz, fico mais sossegado.

Então neste exato momento entra dentro da sala do mestre o irmão mais novo de Shion, Ares.

**Ares:** Algum problema Shion, aconteceu algo?

**Shion:** Não meu irmão, Tainatos só veio me fazer uma visita

**Tainatos (pensando):** mas que cosmo estranho que amaná de ares, e sua voz, esta mãos grossa e arrogante, não aquele Ares que conhecia a muitos anos, algo esta acontecendo aqui e eu vou descobrir.

**Tainatos:** Vou indo Sr., obrigado por me receber

**Shion:** Até mais meu amigo

Tainatos então entra na casa de leão meu perturbado e Aioros pergunta o que está acontecendo...

**Aioros:** O que vc tem meu pai? Está aflito!

**Tainatos:** nada meu filho e apenas um dia meio chato só um pequeno desconforto, não se preocupe com esse seu velho pai.

**Aioros:** Claro que me preocupo, vc é tudo que temos, é zelo muito por sua vida, assim com a de meu irmãos.

**Tainatos:** eu sei meu filho, eu sei, bom vou me deitar um pouco, até mais

Então Tainatos sai da sala e vai para o quarto descansar

Alguns dia depois ele de repente sente aquele mesmo cosmo de 3 anos atrás entrar em seu quarto.

**Tainatos:** Herodes! Veio me fazer uma visita?

**Herodes:** Não vim lhe trazer um aviso e uma ordem... Algo maligno está se apossando do santuário e veio para roubar o lugar de Athena, na qual já está chegando e esse ser maligno já sabe, e vai tentar matá-la antes que saibam que ela estará aqui.

**Tainatos:** Meu Zeus!!! Tenho que fazer alguma coisa, e rápido.

**Herodes:** Sim vc vai fazer, vai ir embora com Héstia daqui, para um lugar muito longe.

**Tainatos:** e os meu outros filhos, não posso abandoná-los, não posso!!!

**Herodes:** Infelizmente terá que fazer isso, para o bem deles, de Héstia e de Athena.

**Tainatos:** Como, se só eu sei do segredo eu posso salva-lá.

**Herodes:** infelizmente não será possível, outra pessoa já esta destinada a salva-lá e não é vc, este ser maligno é Ares, e ele já sabe que Aika é Héstia e vai tentar mata-lá... e se vc não tira-la daqui, vai matar todos vocês, pois ele conseguirá fazer todos se rebelarem contra vcs.

**Tainatos:** e meus filhos como eles ficaram.

**Herodes:** tente explicar-lhe de um jeito, que eles não saibam quem é a irmã, terá que inventar algo e partir, este é meu recado e minha ordem, faça isso Tainatos, pelo bem do Santuário, deixe que eu mesmo vou zelar pelos seus filhos, fique tranqüilo.

**Tainatos:** esta bem se é assim que desejas, eu vou fazer pelo bem das Deusas Héstia e Athena.

Então tainatos sai correndo para sala do mestre, com cara de aflito e começa a falar.

**Tainatos:** Shion terei que me ausentar do santuário por um tempo, pois minha filha ficou muito doente, não sei o que é, o medico disse que ela está morrendo e eu preciso fazer algo, peço sua permissão para ir.

**Shion:** pode ir meu amigo, o santuário está em paz, não nenhum problema, vá com Zeus e rezarei por sua filha

**Tainatos:** Obrigado Shion, até logo **(Pensando)** adeus meu amigo, sei que nunca mais nós veremos, até um dia em alguns lugar...

Tainatos sai da sala do mestre e procura o filho Aioros para lhe dizer o que acontece. Mais antes disso escreve um testamento e o sela em uma caixa e diz " que este selo só se rompa daqui há 13 anos, quando minha filha completar seus 18 anos".

Isto se chamava selo de testamento e ninguém jamais iria abri-lo, só quando fosse a hora do selo se romper sozinho.

Então Aioros chega a casa de leão e vai procurar o pai.

**Aioros:** Diga pai, o que quer comigo?

**Tainatos:** Aioros quero que me escute bem e que faça tudo o que eu mandar.

**Aioros:** esta bem pai, mais qual é o problema.

**Tainatos:** terei que levar sua irmã do santuário, pois ela corre risco de vida, quero que cuide de seu irmão e que lute sempre para defender e proteger Athena.

**Aioros aflito:** o que foi pai, o que ela tem, me diga, por favor me diz.

**Tainatos:** Não me faça mais perguntas é só isso que posso dizer, talvez não nos veremos mais, então seja sempre esse Aioros que conheço, até mais meu filho.

Tainatos então da um abraço apertado em Aioros e Aioria e os beijar carinhosamente, e sai com a filha no braço dizendo "cuidem de Athena, logo, logo ela chegará, Adeus meu filhos"...

E sai pela porta, e seus filhos o vêem até que sua figura suma na imensidão do santuário.

Continua...

E ai galerinha o que estão achando ta bom ou da pro gasto, por favor me mandem criticas e ate mesmo clímax para ficar melhor...

Até mais para todos...


	3. Guerreiros de Fogo

**3° Capitulo - Guerreiros de Fogo**

O Mais depressa possível Tainatos correu para o porto para pegar o navio para o Japão, mais já era tarde o navio já tinha partido, e o único que restava e que sairia dali a 10min. Que iria para E.U.A.

**Tainatos:** Será este mesmo, não tenho outra escolha.

Então o mais rápido ele comprou os bilhetes e embarcarão para América, sem dinheiro, sem identidade, sem nada apenas um futuro incerto do que iria acontecer, a única coisa de que tinha certeza era que Zeus não iria deixar acontecer nada a eles, então algo de ruim não os aconteceria.

Depois de alguns dias de viagem, finalmente chegaram a América, foram parar na Califórnia, é a 1° coisa que Tainatos devia fazer era arrumar um emprego.

**Tainatos:** Bom preciso alugar um Ap. para ficarmos, algo não muito grande, conforme o tempo iremos melhorar minha filha, eu te prometo.

Conseguiram alugar um Ap. apenas de 3 cômodos, para aquele momento estava bom...e depois de muita procura Tainatos conseguiu arrumar um emprego de assistente de uma empresa e ganhava um salário bom, nem ele sabia como tinha conseguido tal proeza, pois sempre servirá ao santuário e era como se isso fosse seu emprego. Não poderia entregar um currículo escrito "cavaleiro de Athena" como serviço prestado.

Mais assim eles seguiram suas vidas, cada dia que se passava era um aperto no coração, pois nem sabia como estavam os seus filhos, se estavam bem, ou até mesmo ainda vivo, pensava muito em seus amigos e na sua vida que deixou para trás, mas tinha uma missão a cumprir, e como um bom cavaleiros luta pelo seu ideal.

E passam os anos, Tainatos com dinheiro ganho já havia conseguido comprar uma linda casa em um bairro sossegado, foi promovido tinha virado assistente pessoal do presidente da empresa, e ganhava, muito mais muito bem mesmo, mais ainda sem saber como aquilo estava sendo possível, mais ele era um bom trabalhador.

Decidiu então comprar um sitio, com uma área bem aberta e descampada, mais longe de tudo, ele queria treinar sua filha como uma amazona, não queria que ela fosse apenas uma Deusa e sim saber o que é força e determinação de um humano, então foi o que fez, construiu um campo de treinamento e a fez aprender o que era lutar, ela nem precisa elevar seu cosmo, como uma Deusa já era elevado ao 9° sentido, mais o que ele realmente queria era que ela lutasse com as forças de seu corpo humano, que apenas não estendesse a mão para disparam seu poder , mais sim lançá-la com um golpe para o inimigo.

Para manter as aparências ela freqüentava a escola como uma pessoa normal, então foi lá que ela conheceu Seika, uma menina amável que veio trazida do Japão, e cada dia que se passava iam ficando mais amiga.

Nos fins de semana iam para o sitio para seus treinamentos, e a cada dia que passava ela era mais forte, mais já sabia que era uma deusa, e o que Herodes havia falado estava começando acontecer.

**Aika/Héstia:** Pai, preciso que o senhor me ajude achar 5 fortes humanos para serem meus cavaleiros, como o Sr. Sabe eu sou a Destinada a Constelação de Ophiucus, a que seria a 13° constelação do zodíaco.

**Tainatos:** Não sabia disso Sra.

**Aika/Héstia:** Para pai me chame pelo meu nome, apesar de ser uma Deusa foi vc quem me criou e sou um pedaço de vc, pois então sou sua filha.

**Tainatos:** sim pode deixar querida, vou me acostumar.

**Aika/Héstia:** como ia dizendo...é ela existe ela só não virou uma constelação dos signos pq isso ia confundir os humanos, sabe, 12 meses, 12 signos.

**Tainatos:** agora entendi, e vou lhe ajudar querida, começaremos já.

**Aika/Héstia:** Obrigada meu pai, São 5 cavaleiros, cada um Serpa regido pela sua estrela, são 4 estrelas menores e 1e maior, o que se destacar mais, ficará com a maior, serão 4 homens e 1 mulher...a mulher eu já a escolhi, os homens os deixou por sua conta.

**Tainatos:** mais quem é esta mulher?

**Aika/Héstia:** é uma amiga de escola...pode parecer estranho, mais ela me disse que o irmão dela foi para a Grécia se tornar cavaleiro, e depois disso a mandaram para cá, ela só tem 10 anos como eu.

**Tainatos:** Nossa ela confia muito para lhe contar isso, então eu digo que ela serve, já esta por dentro do assunto, pelo menos será igual ao irmão.

**Aika/Héstia:** É...ela disse que sente algo estranho em mim, na hora certa eu direi para ela o que é, mais vai pai procure os homens, mais os procure em orfanatos, e vc sabe como eu os quero né

**Tainatos:** sim, leais, bondosos e acima de tudo com sua própria força interna...

**Aika/Héstia:** è isso ai...hehehe

Então durante 1 semana rodaram quase o mundo procurando os garotos, todos tinha que ter 10 anos, e depois de muita procura cansativa acharam, na Lucius (França), Aron(E.U.A)., Tacitus (Brasil), Heros (Alemanha), Saika (Japão)

Esses seriam mais 4 filhos de Tainatos, pq foram tirados do orfanato para viverem no sitio.

Então Héstia reuniu os 5, e começou e lhes contar.

**Aika/Héstia:** vocês irão ser treinados para virarem cavaleiros, durante 8 anos serão treinados aqui neste lugar para serem meus cavaleiros.

**Aron:** Vc só pode estar de brincadeira né

**Aika/Héstia:** E vc acha que eu ia brincar com algo seria assim , tirei vcs de seus Países não foi por brincadeira mais sim por responsabilidade, vcs junto comigo e a Deusa Athena vão cuidar da Humanidade.

**Lucius:** então nos prove que é uma Deusa e que vcs existem.

**Aika/Héstia:** Vc quer prova e o que terá.

E com um simples toque de seu dedo em uma arvoré ela se reduziu em chamas

**Heros:** isso não foi nada, só um truque.

**Aika/Héstia:** algo mais bárbaro então!?

**Tainatos:** Minha Deusa deixa, arrumamos outros.

**Aika/Héstia:** Não!!! São esses mesmo que eu quero, eu vou lhes provar que eu sou.

Héstia então tocou em Heros e disse "Devolva seu calor para mim", e seu corpo começou a esfriar, sua pele ficar roxa, e ele desesperado.

**Heros:** o que esta acontecendo comigo, será que realmente ela é quem diz que é...agora acredito nos deuses...

**Aika/Héstia:** Quer que eu pare ou quer morrer!?

**Heros:** Não pare, pare...

Assim que ela tirou seu dedo ele começou a esquentar e voltar ao normal

**Seika:** gente ela é sim uma Deusa, meu irmão foi para a Grécia der um cavaleiro de Athena, acreditem nela, por favor.

**Aika/Héstia:** Bom vou dar esta noite para pensarem, se quiser desistirem é só falar, descansem seus dormitórios já estão prontos, até amanha.

**Tainatos:** eles vão desistir querida...

**Aika/Héstia:** Não vão não, são exatamente o que eu procurava, obrigada meu pai.

No outro dia de manha...

Os 5 se reunirão em volta dela, Lucius falou por todos...

**Lucius:** pensamos e decidimos.

**Aika/Héstia:** O que?

**Lucius:** Seremos seus cavaleiros até a morte, lutaremos por vc e por Athena e pela Humanidade, isto será uma honra minha Deusa.

**Aika/Héstia:** Que bom, então que comece o treinamento.

Héstia parou no meio do campo e pelo seu cosmo chamou alguém que apareceu num piscar de olhos.

**Aika/Héstia:** este é Calisto um guerreiro celeste, protege os portões do Olimpo, e ele com a ajuda de tainatos que irá treinar vcs.

E começou um treinamento difícil, mais ela nunca tinha visto tanta força de vencer assim antes, e cada dia, mês, ano que se passava aqueles 5 jovem , junto com ela os treinando tbém florescera cada vez mais e melhor.

Viraram uma grande família, com direito a diversão, natal e tudo mais...

Mais é chegado o dia do final do treinamento para ganharem suas armaduras.

**Aika/Héstia:** Vcs terão a ultima missão antes de ganharem as armadura...terão que ficar um dia todo dentro de um vulcão fervente a quase 300°C, se agüentarem, se tornarão meu cavaleiros.

Então foram todos a caminho do vulcão, e lá se posicionam com pernas e braços abertos.

**Tainatos:** Querida vc irá matá-los, vão morrer queimados pelo calor

**Aika/Héstia:** Não meu pai, está e a temperatura do sol, um cavaleiro de fogo, para ser cavaleiro tem que suportar esta temperatura, se os 5 suportarem juntos, eles conseguiram juntos então, conseguir fornecer o calor e a luz do sol, um dia, vc irá ver o quanto estou certa.

E as horas passavam e os 5 suavam tanto que a água de seu corpo já tinha quase se acabado, só faltavam uma hora para a angustia acabar.

**Aika/Héstia:** Vamos meus guerreiros, agüentem, sei que são vcs, vcs são os cavaleiros de fogo que tanto esperava, vamos mais um pouco agüentem...

E finalmente a hora passou, se deu 24 horas e agüentaram firmes.

**Lucius:** e então? O conseguimos?

**Aika/Héstia:** Sim, vcs finalmente meu Guerreiros de fogo...vão se banhar e comer...então faremos a cerimônia de entrega das armaduras.

E foram os 5 se refrescar, comer e descansar um pouco...até que

**Tainatos:** venham está na hora...

No meu do campo havia um circulo grande fogo com 5 caixas vermelhas da cor do fogo...

**Aika/Héstia:** Essas são as armaduras sagradas de Ophiucus, sua constelação regente, não sou eu que lhes dou a armadura, mais sim ela que escolhe vcs, cada armadura sabe quem é que tem o poder ideal para usá-las

A Deusa então foi para o centro do circulo, as armaduras estavam ao redor dele, chamou os 5 guerreiros, os posicionou em círculos e disse...

**Aika/Héstia:** "Levantem –se armaduras, para escolher seus guerreiros e lutar pela paz e a justiça novamente".

As caixas começaram a se mexer e luzes reluzentes saiam delas, quando derrepente algo mágico aconteceu...

Continua...

Fala aé galerinha tão gostando, alguma duvida, é so dizer...

Bom o próximo cap. Vai demorar um pouco pois vou viajar, mais vou tentar caprichar mais

Te mais e beijão e todos.


End file.
